


Ask for What You Want

by adaille



Series: Castiel’s celestial cock [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Canon Divergent, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Handprint, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Grace Kink, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattooed Castiel, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Sam Winchester, Voyeur Sam Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaille/pseuds/adaille
Summary: I was working on Pray For What You Need, and somehow tangled Sam and a helluva lot of kinks into several scenes.I pulled them aside because PFWYN is a Destiel fic, not Wincestiel. I thought some people might still appreciate a little gratuitous PWP.It gives you a taste of where PFWYN will be going...except +Sam.





	Ask for What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic smut from Sam’s POV. Dean and Cas are having kinky fun times with Castiel’s angel parts in the bunker bathroom when Sam almost walks in on them...then stays to watch...then joins in. Dean still has his handprint, there’s soul touching, and Castiel’s angel-cock is basically Kelvin from Bad Dragon, glowing grace-blue.
> 
> Dean and Cas are in an established dom/sub relationship, but Cas is gentle as they’re exploring the edge of Dean’s boundaries during this scene.

Sam had just wanted to wash his hands; digitizing reference books was a dusty, grungy job. Grime clung to the life lines across his palms and clumped under his nails.

It made perfect sense to scrub the gunk off.

Yeah.

Yep.

Perfect sense.

He repeated his original intentions to himself, body still frozen in the doorway to the bunker’s communal bathroom, eyes staring.

His older brother was kneeling on the unforgiving tiles, completely unaware Sam had nearly walked in...and he was completely naked. And...erect. Finely tuned hunter instincts aside, Dean’s distraction was understandable, given the circumstances.

Those circumstances included Castiel standing bare-chested in front of him, his shirt and coat discarded with Dean’s clothing over a nearby sink. Dark ink spiraled and coiled down one side, the tattooed sigils and Enochian forming tight patterns on the pale skin, interspersed with carefully inked feathers.

The angel stroked long fingers through Dean’s hair, soothing him before he gripped the strands tight, forcing the hunter’s head back until his throat flexed. Dean’s cock twitched, smearing a bead of precome against his belly.

“You want it, don’t you, sweetheart?” Castiel’s murmur was almost too low for Sam to hear.

Dean whimpered.

“Use your words, pet.”

“Yes.”

Castiel’s knuckles paled as he tightened his grip again, tilting Dean’s head further back, forcing him to meet the angel’s gaze. “Yes?”

Dean’s tongue flicked out to moisten his lips, eyes wide. “Yes, sir. Please, sir.”

Sam’s eye ticked. What the hell had he walked in on?

He should turn around and leave now. He knew he should. But he was mesmerized. He knew his brother and the angel were gone on each other, had been for years. But that the pair had actually talked about it, that they were doing this...whatever this was? That was new.

“Good boy.” Cas released Dean’s hair, brushing the strands with long, even strokes. “That being said...after earlier, I’m still not certain your behavior today has been good enough to allow a reward.”

“Please, sir. I’ll do anything, please.”

“Mmm, so pretty for me when you beg.” Cas ruffled Dean’s hair one last time, then popped the button on his slacks. “Very well.”

The angel freed his cock from behind his zipper; it fell heavy and half hard in front of Dean’s face. The hunter bit his lower lip before flicking his eyes upward.

“Go on,” Cas encouraged.

Dean wet his lips, then nuzzled his face beneath the cock in front of him, rubbing it against his cheeks, his lips, his nose as it thickened. Once it was stiff, the hunter licked a long stripe from root to tip, then took the head in his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he suckled for a moment, and relaxed as he bobbed his head down. Before he could pull back, Cas cradled the back of his neck, holding him in place.

Seconds passed, and Dean’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. He shifted his knees against the tiles and whimpered softly around the cock stretching his lips wide, but otherwise appeared to be waiting for Cas.

“Such a good boy.” Cas pulled his cock back, then began thrusting shallowly into Dean’s mouth. “Let me in, pet.”

Dean shifted his weight once more and angled his head, letting Cas push forward until he was able to hold the hunter’s nose flush with the hair nestled at the root of his cock. Dean’s jaw flexed and ticked as he adjusted to the intrusion blocking his throat.

Cas smoothed a tear from the corner of Dean’s eye before pulling completely out, giving him a moment’s reprieve before thrusting forward again, freely using the throat offered to him.

Sam twitched, his body and mind conflicted, the desire to stay struggling against the desire to flee. He shuddered as a flush of heat pooled low in his stomach. It was like watching porn, that was all. Never mind that the face getting fucked in front of him belonged to his older brother, and that the cock doing the face-fucking belonged to his brother’s best friend. Just...porn. Anyone would be aroused.

Castiel set a punishing pace, but the noises coming from Dean clearly weren’t in complaint. The angel’s thrusts rocked him back and forth on his heels, bobbing his own engorged erection against the bit of pudge he refused to admit he had. By the time Cas pulled out again, Dean’s cock was purple with desperation, and his lower stomach was smeared thick with precome.

“What do you say, pet?”

“Thank…” Dean coughed, his throat hoarse. “Thank you, sir.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but flushed pink halfway down his chest and looked away.

“What is it, pet?”

Dean shook his head, still staring at the feet in front of him.

“Dean, what’s your color?”

His head snapped up. “Green, sir. Very green. But…”

He tried to look away, but Cas caught his chin.

“What?”

“But…” He licked his lips, hands smoothing down his bare thighs. “A...a request, sir?”

“Yes?”

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and chewed at it, but didn’t speak, this time staring briefly at the cock in front of him before meeting Castiel’s gaze again. Cas released his chin with a chuckle, dark and full of promise.

“Mmmm, you want more, don’t you?”

“Want...want  _ you _ , sir.”

“Greedy pet, aren’t you? My vessel’s cock isn’t enough for you?”

“ _ Need _ you, sir. Please.”

“I know, sweetheart. I am proud of you, for asking for what you want. That deserves its own reward, I think. Very well.”

Dean made a keening sound that was equal parts eager and needy as Cas took a half step back. The angel spread his hands out at his sides and tilted his head, looking at the lights overhead. The air vibrated and pulsed, and the hair on Sam’s arms stood up and crackled with electricity. The air pulsed again, and light flashed, forcing Sam to close his eyes briefly. Even with the rustle and the smell of ozone, he wasn’t prepared for the sight of Castiel’s wings, deep blue-black and puffed up along the top edge. They stretched and flapped once, the tips brushing the high ceiling in the room as they flared out.

He rolled his shoulders and tilted his head to either side, stretching out his neck muscles, and Sam caught a glimpse of grace-blue glowing from the angel’s eyes before Cas refocused on Dean. And...holy shit.

The wings had distracted Sam from the other change to the angel’s body. Castiel’s cock had grown impossibly longer, thicker, and it glowed with a blue light that matched his powered-up eyes. Thick ridges lined the underside, and Sam cringed at the thought of how that would feel going in - or worse, coming out.

Dean seemed to have no such concerns, and shuffled forward to lick a glimmering blue bead of precome from the sharply pointed tip before it could fall to the floor. He stretched his lips around the head, but it was too thick for more than a few inches to fit in his mouth. He lavished attention on the full length anyway, tracing each bump and vein with his lips and tongue.

The arousal that had fled from the shock of Castiel’s transition returned as Sam watched the muscles in his brother’s back and shoulders work as he knelt before his lover, servicing him. After long minutes, Dean paused to look up through his lashes, but kept his nose tucked underneath the base of Castiel’s cock. 

“Sir?”

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel had the appearance of being fully in control and mostly unaffected, but his voice was wrecked, deep and full of grit.

“May I use...may I use my hands, sir?”

Cas tilted his head, apparently considering. “Not today.”

Dean whimpered, his mouth opening as if to beg again, but Cas lifted a hand to still him.

“Turn around and let me look at you.”

The hunter whipped around, nearly stumbling as his eagerness overtaxed the knees that had to be either numb or screaming in pain by this point. He shuffled his knees wider, then bent forward, pressing his forehead to where his hands rested in fists against the floor. He hesitated there for a moment, and his whole body shivered and flushed a deeper pink. Slowly, he canted his hips up and back, lifting them higher and higher until he was presenting himself in invitation to Cas, clearly fighting his own shame at the wanton display.

The angel knelt between Dean’s calves, nudging them slightly wider as he smoothed a hand over the trembling flank in front of him. “So beautiful.”

Dean moaned; Cas’s wandering fingers traced their way down his crack, lightly brushing the ring of muscle hiding there before cupping and kneading the balls dangling heavy between his thighs.

“Please, sir.”

“Shhh. I will give you what you need. Have patience.”

“Please, it’s been so long, I need you.”

Cas cracked the flat of his hand against one globe of Dean’s ass, leaving a handprint to match the one on his shoulder. Dean flinched down with a yelp, but quickly wiggled his hips up higher than they had been before.

“So eager. Far be it from me to keep you from something you need so badly.”

Long fingers slid between Dean’s cheeks, spreading them and exposing the heat of him. Cas reached his other hand back, feeling at the base of his wings. He brought them forward again, glistening with an oil that gleamed faintly blue, and smeared the liquid down Dean’s cleft, over his balls, and down his cock. Dean shouted and almost fell flat at the sudden contact, then attempted to thrust into the angel’s grip.

Cas popped him again, refreshing the handprint on his ass. He slid his hand up and down Dean’s cock, working him as he reached forward with his other hand, tangling it in Dean’s hair. He tugged back, lifting him up on to his knees, tucking his mouth close to Dean’s ear.

“If I wasn’t helping you be good, you would have come without permission, hm?”

Dean gasped and bucked his hips forward, but didn’t answer.

“You would love to come right now, wouldn’t you?”

Dean’s hips writhed as Cas sped the movements of his hand on Dean’s cock.

“No...no, sir.” Dean garbled and choked, the words nearly unrecognizable.

“No? Are you sure? It would be simple enough. I can remove that bit of grace holding you back, and you can finish right here, right now.”

“No, sir.” Stronger this time.

The movements slowed, deepened, and Cas added a twist to each downstroke. “Mmm, you would rather come a different way? Perhaps you would like to use my mouth for a change?”

“No...I mean, I would, yes, sir, I’d love that, sir, but…”

“But?”

“Please, sir.” Dean gasped, but Cas didn’t take pity on him.

“What would you like? Use your words, Dean.”

“Please. Want you to fuck me. Sir.”

“And?”

Dean’s moan turned to a sob at the end. Cas stilled his hand, gripping Dean’s cock tightly at the base.

“Focus, Dean. And?”

“Fill me, sir.”

“That I can do.”

Cas released Dean, pushing him back into the position he’d been in before. He gathered more oil onto his fingers, then pressed a finger where Dean had begged for it to go, working it in to the first knuckle. He twisted it, working it back and forth as Dean gasped and begged with wordless sounds. After too many minutes without deeper penetration, Dean tried to push back and impale himself on the finger, earning himself another handprint.

“Patience, beautiful.”

By the time Cas worked the finger fully in, and the next one beside it, Dean was covered in a sheen of sweat. Cas ignored Dean’s soft cries, twisting and teasing and scissoring until he was able to slide the tips of all five fingers past the hunter’s rim. Pulling free, he flicked his fingers, clearly using grace to clean them, then collected oil and coated his cock liberally. A second scoop of oil he pressed into Dean’s loosened hole, pushing and working it deeper inside with two fingers.

“Please!”

“Hmmm.”

“Need you so bad, so bad, Cas, please. Oh my go...please. Please please please, sir, please.”

Cas shuffled forward and rubbed the head of his cock across Dean’s cleft, catching the tip repeatedly on Dean’s rim.

“Please!” Dean’s desperate scream went straight to Sam’s erection, trapped in his pants. He pressed his hand against the hard length, willing it down, but the pressure only increased his own want.

Cas shifted forward, popping the crown of his cock’s head and the first ridge inside Dean, who was nearly sobbing into his fists and canting his hips as high as he could. The angel paused for a moment, then thrusted shallowly, working the ridge in and out, teasing and abusing Dean’s rim.

“Cas, oh Cas, oh please. Please, sir.”

Cas pressed forward smoothly, penetrating him at a slow but unrelenting pace, not stopping until Dean was fully impaled and babbling, split open on his cock. He stayed there, hands gripping Dean’s waist, holding him flush with Castiel’s hips. Dean tried to squirm, clearly desperate for friction, but Cas held him still, forcing him to be aware of how very full he was.

“I don’t know which part of you is prettier stretched around my cock. You love being filled like this, don’t you?”

Dean moaned a garbled agreement; his cock spurted a long dribble of clear fluid onto the tiles.

“So good for me.”

Sam gave up, popped the button on his jeans, slid his zipper down, and reached in to free himself from his boxers.

“Cas,” Dean gasped. “Cas, sir.”

The angel pulled almost fully out, then sank back in.

“Yes, pet?”

“Cas, c’mere.”

He leaned forward over Dean’s back; the hunter murmured in Castiel’s ear as Sam took himself in hand, all pretenses gone.

“Really, pet? I know we’ve talked about something similar before, but are you sure? Him, now?”

Dean jerked his head in a short nod.

“I need you to say it out loud, Dean.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Please, sir.”

“Shh, whatever you need, pet.” His hand traced a path down the hunter’s back as he straightened and began rutting gently into Dean.

“Please!” Dean pushed himself up until he was supported trembling on hands and knees, his body rocking in time with Cas. “Please.”

“It’s alright. You’re ok.” The angel’s dark wings folded tightly against his back as he soothed his desperate partner. “Sam?”

Oh, shit. Sam’s hand froze as white noise rushed into his ears.

“Sam.”

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry, I -”

“Dean would like to know if you would be interested in joining us?”

“Wait, shit, what?”

“Would you care to join us?”

“Join you?”

“Yes, Dean has been interested in adding another for some time, but it is...difficult to find suitable partners. So greedy, aren’t you, pet? Being filled from one end just isn’t enough to satisfy all that  _ need _ , is it?”

Sam cleared his throat, unable to believe he was considering this, but… “How would, how would that work?”

Cas thrust harder, punching a wail out of Dean. “There is a hole open, Sam. Fill it.”

Shit. Ok.

Sam stepped carefully in the room, approaching Dean like a deer that might startle. His older brother looked up, eyes sex-glazed, and gasped his name.

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Dean.”

The other hunter nodded, still rocking as Cas pulsed into him from the other end, and dropped his mouth open, tongue over his bottom teeth.

Shit. Sam squeezed the base of his cock, trying to calm his own arousal as it nearly peaked at the sight.

“Would you like some assistance, Sam?”

“What?” Lust clouded his brain, and he pushed his long hair back, trying to focus on Cas instead of Dean’s waiting mouth.

“Your erection. You seem to be struggling not to finish early. Would you like some assistance so you can take your time with Dean?”

“You can do that?”

“I am already doing that, to Dean. He will come when I am ready for him to come.”

“Ok, yeah, sure.”

Cas nodded, and his wings flared, the blue in his eyes brighter. Sam felt an icy burn, and his arousal increased to a fever pitch and hovered there, coasting the edge of euphoria but unable to free fall on the other side. He gasped, unable to think of anything but  _ need _ , desperate aching need, and the warm, wet mouth still open in front of him that could satisfy it.

Fuck, no wonder Dean had been making those beautiful frantic sounds as he begged. There was no telling how long Cas had kept his arousal bound up this way.

Sam tucked his hair behind an ear and moved forward, guiding his cock into Dean’s mouth. After several thrusts, he stopped and petted Dean’s hair, letting Castiel fuck him onto Sam’s cock.

It was exquisite, and Sam lost himself to the grace-fueled and grace-bound need. Lost himself to Dean’s mouth and his well-trained throat, to the noises he was whimpering around the cock in his mouth.

Cas released Sam from his grace-bind first, and he orgasmed immediately, spilling hot into Dean’s throat as the older hunter swallowed around him. Spent, he pulled out and stepped back, sinking down against the wall.

Dean let out a sob and looked back at the angel pounding into him from behind, thighs punctuating each thrust with a slap.

“It’s ok, pet - this time. I’m not going to punish you for it.” He met Sam’s eyes as Dean dropped his head back down. “If a cock finishes in his mouth or on his body, he is supposed to lick it clean.”

“O..oh. Sorry.”

“You didn’t know.” He gripped Dean’s hair, forcing him up into his knees, back flush with Castiel’s chest. Wings flared. “I think it is time, Dean. Would you like to give your brother a show?”

Dean gasped something too low for Sam to hear, but it must’ve been in agreement, as Cas gripped Dean tighter to his chest, wrapping one arm across Dean’s body and palming the handprint the angel had left behind years ago. His other hand pressed low, then shimmered, moving into Dean just beneath his sternum. Castiel’s wings flared and the blue light in his eyes burned almost white. Dean wailed as long streaks of come painted the tiles in front of them, Cas fucking him hard through his orgasm. The wail turned into a high squeal as Dean continued to come for an impossibly long time with Castiel’s hand buried inside him, touching his soul.

Grace-assisted, Sam realized. Cas must be refilling his balls as they tried to empty, holding him at the crest.

Castiel’s hips stuttered as he coated Dean’s insides, and ground to a stop, wings tucking closer to his body, eyes dimming back to a soft blue glow. Dean’s cock bobbed valiantly one last time, then spurted a final watery streak.

“Good boy.”

The angel shifted awkwardly, pulling Dean into his lap and wrapping the hunter in his wings. Dean sobbed at the movement, but quieted at the touch of feathers.

“You just gonna...ok then.” Sam wasn’t sure what he expected, but the back-to-chest seated cuddling seemed strange, for a bathroom. “Why not move to a bed?”

“I knotted him. Moving Dean would cause him pain while I am tied inside him. I will be able to pull out in a few minutes, and we will go then.”

He...he knotted him. After kinky grace sex. Ok. Deep breaths.

This obviously had happened before, as Dean seemed to be not only okay with it, but pleased it was occurring. Cas wasn’t human, after all, and this must be...normal. For him. For them. Long minutes passed as the pair cuddled and whispered, and Sam finally pushed himself to his feet.

“Oh, Sam. Would you bring me my coat, since you are up?”

“O...okay.” He tugged it from the other clothes, and handed it over.

Cas murmured thanks, and pulled a rather large plug from a pocket. He slid free from Dean, who whimpered at the loss.

“Bend forward.”

Dean obeyed, canting his hips up. Long streaks of gleaming blue come ran from his puffy hole down his legs, and Sam watched as Cas scooped the tacky liquid up with his fingers and stuffed it back inside. He milked his cocked, squeezing another bit of glowing fluid out, and pressed that inside Dean as well. When he was finished, Cas seated the plug against Dean’s abused rim, trapping his seed inside the hunter.

He pulled Dean onto his lap and handed him a small bottle of orange juice from another pocket, then stood, the hunter still in his arms, and headed for the doorway.

“Aren’t you going to get your clothes?”

Castiel’s wings disappeared with a rustle as he spoke over his shoulder. “I’ll come get them after Dean has rested. Thank you, Sam.”

“Uh, yeah. Any time.”


End file.
